


Put your hand in mine

by otakuvoc



Series: ShiraGoshi week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Gay Panic, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otakuvoc/pseuds/otakuvoc
Summary: It only took a rainy day and Shirabu’s odd determination to see him to make Goshiki realize that he was completely, utterly in love with his friend.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Shirabu Kenjirou
Series: ShiraGoshi week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039809
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Put your hand in mine

**Author's Note:**

> AGAIN A SHIRAGOSHI FIC,, THIS ONE WAS FOR DAY 2 AKA REALIZATION OF FEELINGS AND RAIN SO POGGERS MATE

Goshiki looked outside, fidgeting. He was supposed to be going out with Shirabu, but the sudden rain had cancelled their plans. It was a shame, really, because Goshiki always had so much fun when they hung out. He mentally cursed Mother Nature before shaking his head. No, even if it was mentally, it was rude to curse people or things, so he took it back. He just looked out the window as rain pattered down on it, creating a calming atmosphere. He sighed and slumped in his chair, fidgeting and messing with his fingers. In a last attempt to tame the disappointment crawling up inside of him, Goshiki decided to play some music as he worked on a project that wasn’t due before long. It’s not like he had much else to do with the seemingly endless rain outside.

He had been at it for a while when his phone buzzed. He opened it to a one line message from Shirabu: open the door, I’m drenched. 

It didn’t take long for Goshiki to put two and two together and he sprung up, running to the door and opening it.

“Are you crazy? You didn’t bring an umbrella? Come in, I’m going to get you a change of clothes, you can go shower, you know where my shit is.”

“First off, I’d like to say that I’m not reckless like you, but there was too much wind so the umbrella did nothing but slow me down, so I closed it.”

“Yeah yeah, okay, but go take a shower before you catch a cold.”

Goshiki almost ran up the stairs while Shirabu froze, cheeks burning. Maybe he already had a fever. When Goshiki finally found some things that wouldn’t completely drown Shirabu in clothes, the shower was already running, so he dropped them on his bed and sat back at his desk, continuing his project. 

The setter came out wearing only a towel around his waist and looked around. Goshiki froze as he looked at his friend. When had Shirabu become so muscular? He let his eyes travel over his abs, going up to his defined chest, his shoulders and down his arms, to the tip of the fingers that used to give him the best tosses, back in high school.

A throat being cleared brought him out of his reflection and Goshiki spun his chair back, facing his work. 

“Clothes are on my bed, you can take them or something.”

“Sure okay, whatever.” 

Goshiki heard receding footsteps as his heart hammered in his chest and the blush took over his body. He was shamelessly checking out Shirabu, wasn’t he? Well, shamelessly maybe wasn’t the word since everything Goshiki was feeling afterwards was shame, but in the moment, he hadn’t realized what he was doing. He wondered for a second what it would be like, to run his hands over the soft skin before abruptly stopping himself. Shirabu was his friend. Friend. Not just a random guy he found cute at the beach, no, that was someone he saw almost everyday and he absolutely couldn’t afford to have these types of thoughts about him. 

Why not? His mind oh-so helpfully provided. He crossed his arms on the desk and dropped his head on them, bringing it back up and down a few times, banging it on the desk.

“Woah there, I leave for three seconds and you’re having a mental breakdown.” Shirabu chose the best moment to come back to his room. 

Goshiki’s eyes widened and he bit the inside of his cheek to ponder on a reply. Somehow ‘oh I was just having a gay panic over you’ didn’t feel like the right thing to say, so he opted for something that was completely false.

“My project. I’m going mental because of it.”

Wrong answer. Shirabu leaned over him and dropped a hand on the desk, the other dropping on his chair. Goshiki was trapped between his desk, the wall and Shirabu as the caramel-haired stared at his computer screen.

“You’re doing great so far. You’re probably just tired of focusing on the same thing, if that was what you were doing before I came. You should take a break, it’s not due before two weeks and you’re halfway done.”

Goshiki’s heart skipped a beat. Shirabu was overwhelmingly nice and it was doing horrid things to his mind and feelings. Add that to the fact that he could feel Shirabu’s heat over his shoulder and you get the giddy mess that was Goshiki on his chair. He ignored the pleasant feeling in his stomach to try and speak.

“So, why did you come here when it’s raining like there’s no tomorrow?”

It was Shirabu’s turn to blush. His pale face turned crimson as he sputtered.

“No particular reason.”

“Shirabu-san…”

“What? Weren’t you a bit bummed that we couldn’t see each other because of the weather?”

“Yeah. Yeah I was.”

“See! So I came!”

Goshiki let a smile take over his face as he looked at his friends. They kept silent for a moment as they stared at each other, the raven’s smile widening. The shorter’s blush seemed to multiply with Goshiki’s smile so he decided to start talking again, if not only to spare his friend’s embarrassment.

“Thanks. For coming over.”

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say again, because Shirabu’s face turned multiple shades redder, if that was even possible. Goshiki chuckled and got up, stretching. He felt very hot under the other’s gaze and Goshiki had to push away the thought of taking off his shirt. In any other situation, he would’ve, but for some reason he felt extremely shy with Shirabu and preferred to keep at least a bit of his dignity.

“Wanna watch something?” 

He only nodded, not trusting his voice to say the right words.

They both went to his living room, plopping down on the couch and putting on a show that they had started together. As his shoulder brushed against Shirabu, he got the urge to grab his hand, which he followed. Probably not the best decision, but Shirabu didn’t turn to him, his face only flared up again and something hit Goshiki like a truck. 

All the random fleeting thoughts that hit him when he was with the setter, all the odd urges to take his hand, kiss the tip of his nose or run his hands down the bare skin of his arms all pointed towards the same thing. Goshiki almost slapped himself for not realizing it earlier.

He liked Shirabu. He liked him in such a different way than he liked the rest of his friends. He wanted to hold him close forever and kiss the cute blush on his face. He wanted to come home after work and have Shirabu greet him with a kiss, preferably on the lips, and talk about his day. He wanted the most mundane things, but because it was Shirabu, these things were extraordinary. He wanted more lazy days like this one, with Shirabu clad in his clothes, sitting on the couch and watching a show that they only watched together. Of course, in Goshiki’s imagination, they wouldn’t simply be holding hands, no, they would be cuddled together, maybe with the smaller one on his lap as he slowly would run his fingers through Goshiki’s hair. 

A new train of thoughts imposed itself to him. What would it feel like, having Shirabu’s fingers going through his hair. Would he be looking at him or hiding his face in the crook or Goshiki’s neck, sometimes peppering kisses on the skin of his shoulder? Would he just softly let his fingers swim through or would he give the dark hair a teasing tug every once in a while?

He forcefully pried himself away from the thoughts that seemed to be going in the wrong direction and brought his eyes back to the screen, he managed to half follow what was going on, but he felt Shirabu trying to inch closer to his right. He acted before he could think, doing probably the boldest thing he’s ever done. He let go of Shirabu’s hand, making the other look at him quizzically, before wrapping his arm around the other’s waist and bringing him closer. 

By the blush on Shirabu’s face as he slowly curled up, legs on Goshiki’s own and head on his shoulder told him that maybe, just maybe, he could take his time and make their relationship evolve at a comfortable pace.


End file.
